Até além da vida
by lehh
Summary: Casamento. Essa palavra simplesmente me assombrava... Sim, eu tinha certeza que o queria, que era o amor da minha vida, então porque não casar? Seria por Reneé? Ou por Charlie? Acho que estava mentindo a mim mesma...
1. Chapter 1

1.

Casamento.

Essa palavra simplesmente me assombrava... Sim, eu tinha certeza que o queria, que era o amor da minha vida, então porque não casar? Seria por Reneé? Ou por Charlie? Acho que estava mentindo a mim mesma... Não era por eles ou por mim, e sim pelo meu melhor amigo, Jacob que há dias eu não via...

Quantos erros cometi por causa dele? Quantas feridas causei a Edward e ao próprio Jacob? Mas a verdade era: eu não o amava como pensei amar e só pude perceber agora. Eu o amava como a um irmão, como o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter que eu tinha. Fiquei tão confusa que não percebi meus próprios sentimentos e acabei magoando aquele a quem eu mais queria bem... Aquele por quem eu entregaria a minha felicidade.

Sentia-me na obrigação de recompensá-lo. Sabia que era errado, mas eu precisava, eu aceitei seu pedido, iríamos nos casar. Eu o queria, mas achava muito cedo nos casarmos tão cedo, eu tinha apenas 18 anos, lógico, depois do casamento eu teria 18 para sempre... Mas era por ele, era para aliviar esse sentimento de culpa que me atormentava tanto que eu aceitei aquele pedido.

Alice tirou-me de meus devaneios ao entrar em meu quarto, pela janela, com gritinhos excitados pelo casamento. Cabia a ela a organização, e eu tinha que confessar, estava com medo do quão grande a cerimônia seria. Mas minha irmãzinha vampira estava tão feliz com os preparamentos que eu não podia dizer não ao que quer que fosse.

-Bella você precisa ver o seu vestido! Ele está lindo demais, vai amá-lo, ficou pronto esta manhã, acabei de ir lá vê-lo e está simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-so!

A empolgação dela me deixava ansiosa, eu sabia que aquele vestido definitivamente não teria nada a ver comigo.

-Hm... Podemos ir vê-lo amanhã, que tal? Hoje à noite, Edward queria ir ao cinema comigo...

-Aah! Que romântico! Ei, por que nós nunca tivemos um encontro duplo?

-Como?

-É! Edward e você... Jasper e eu! Podemos Bella? Podemos? Por favor, seria tão legal!

-Pode ser... Acha que estaria tudo bem para Jasper? – eu simplesmente não conseguia me imaginar em um encontro duplo onde Jasper estaria... Parecia longe demais da minha realidade.

-CLARO! Ah, Edward chegou! Bom filme! – Alice piscou para mim e pulou pela janela antes que eu pudesse responder.

A campainha havia tocado logo depois que Alice se fora... Eu estava feliz que fossemos ao cinema, me fazia tão bem ficar perto dele, ele era tão... Inexplicável!

Abri a porta e perdi o ar, ele estava ainda mais lindo do que o costume com uma camisa azul com o colarinho aberto, uma calça jeans e um tênis... Certo, uma roupa normal, mas só ele vestido desse jeito conseguia parecer um astro de cinema andando pelo tapete vermelho!

-Você está ainda mais linda do que o costume! – claro isso era uma mentira, mas eu nem lembrei de retrucar, estava perdida demais olhando naqueles olhos cor de topázio para lembrar qual era o meu próprio nome.

-Ahhn... – idiota, mas o que eu poderia dizer? Como é que se respira mesmo?

Edward deu uma risadinha e me puxou para um beijo, leve, já que Charlie observava sentado ao sofá.

-Não voltem tarde.

-Pode deixar Charlie, Bella voltará segura.

-Tchau, pai. – Ele abriu a porta de seu carro para mim e fomos á Port Angeles. Durante o caminho, ele segurava minha mão e eu observava seu rosto.

-Bella, você está bem com tudo isso? – ele parecia calmo, mas algo em sua voz demonstrava o seu nervosismo escondido.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

_-Bella, você está bem com tudo isso? – ele parecia calmo, mas algo em sua voz demonstrava o seu nervosismo escondido._

Eu o olhei confusa. – Bem com o que? Com o cinema?

- Não... Com essa história de casamento... Quero dizer, você nunca quis de verdade isso e agora... Não sei, você nunca quis de verdade se casar comigo, se não quiser casar comigo, eu vou entender.

Eu não acreditei que ele ainda pensava que eu não queria casar com ele... Lógico, a culpa para variar era minha. – É lógico que eu quero casar com você. Por que acha que eu aceitaria esse pedido se Carlisle disse que me transformaria?

Ele me olhou com uma certa reprovação, mas parecia mais aliviado. Quem estava preocupada agora era eu. Eu não devia deixar passar minha insegurança para Edward, era um absurdo depois de tudo o que eu havia feito.

Ficamos o resto do caminho sem falar, cada um perdido em seu próprio pensamento.

- Filme de terror nem pensar. – Edward me olhou ironicamente.

- Como se você não tivesse vivido quase todos esses filmes. – Eu revirei os olhos procurando algum filme que não tivesse sangue ou morte, ou sangue e morte.

Acabamos escolhendo a um romance. Digo, eu escolhi a um romance, ele apenas concordou. De qualquer jeito eu não esperava que fossemos mesmo prestar atenção no filme.

Compramos a pipoca e fomos nos sentar, nas últimas poltronas da última fileira. Pude sentir uma certa resistência da parte de meu... noivo quanto a isso, mas o que eu podia fazer? As pessoas são tão altas, eu precisava de um bom lugar para poder prestar atenção ao filme.

Edward passou o braço sobre mim me abraçando enquanto eu me recostava nele esperando ele fazer algo como me puxar violentamente para seu colo e começarmos a uma sessão de amassos que só terminariam quando os créditos começassem a rolar. Ora, ninguém ia reparar na gente, estávamos excluídos de todos! Mas eu sabia que se dependesse dele, íamos ficar assim o filme inteiro.

Decidi esperar um pouco antes de virar e beijar levemente seus lábios frios. Ele retribuiu ao beijo mas eu sabia que Edward jamais concodaria em transformar em ações os meus desejos.

Suspirei e comecei a tentar prestar atenção ao filme. Não consigo me lembrar exatamente do que falava, já que algumas vezes ele me dava beijos em meu cabelo e sussurava que me amava.

Saímos do cinema e resolvemos ir jantar. Não estava com fome... Estava brava e ele devia saber o motivo. Devíamos ser o único casal que vai ao cinema e não troca nenhum beijo de verdade, daqueles mais reais que os do filme.

- Bella?

Ok, eu não podia resistir a ele, mas poxa, ele também não devia resistir a mim. Suspirei – Sim?

Ele me olhou por um tempo, parecia estar pensando no que dizer... – O que vai querer?

Quis rir e quis soca-lo, mas a segunda opção não era aconselhável já que quebrei a mão socando meu melhor amigo desaparecido... Não queria lembrar de Jacob no meio de meu encontro.

- Uma coca.

- E pra comer?

- Nada, não estou com fome.

- Você vai comer. – Como alguém podia ser tão imperativo?

- Não, obrigada, não trouxe dinheiro. – Ele me olhou seriamente e eu pensei em falar alguma coisa, mas resolvi manter a dignidade. Ainda estava brava.

**Fezinha Evans, obrigada :D**

**Só posto com comentários.**


	3. Chapter 3

- Não, obrigada, não trouxe dinheiro

_- Não, obrigada, não trouxe dinheiro. – Ele me olhou seriamente e eu pensei em falar alguma coisa, mas resolvi manter a dignidade. Ainda estava brava._

Ok, foi ridículo ter dito isso. Desde quando EU pagava as contas com Edward por perto? Ele revirou os olhos e fez o pedido por mim.

- Qual o problema? – Há, como se ele não soubesse.

- Nenhum.

-Bella... Você sabe como é difícil pra mim...

- Se controlar? – O cortei. – Sim, porque pra mim é bem fácil ser rejeitada.

O olhar dele escureceu e logo depois Edward abriu um sorriso tão doce e meigo que eu acabei esquecendo por um momento, um grande momento, porque algo me dizia pra continuar brava.

- Eu nunca rejeitaria você se é tudo o que eu mais quero e preciso. Iremos fazer, quando chegar o nosso momento, e acredite, não vai ser no meio do cinema, Bella. Eu quero que seja especial pra você.

-Ahhn... Ah sim. Mas a gente não precisa ir até o fim... – Oh Meu Deus, o que eu disse? Que um raio caia sobre mim, que coisa mais abusada, ele deve estar com medo de mim agora. – Digo, não, não é isso...

- Com licença. – Havia até esquecido que estávamos em um restaurante. A moça colocou meu prato sobre a mesa e saiu.

- Coma.

- Então, é muito ruim o sabor? – Eu realmente não queria voltar o assunto, sentia que ainda estava vermelha.

- Quê? – Aquela pergunta tinha duplo sentido? Como EU queria saber o que passava na mente dele nesse instante.

- Comida... É ruim o gosto?

- Ah... É comestível, como já disse, seria o mesmo que comer terra... Apesar de você já ter comido.

- Depois que eu me transformar... Vai chegar uma época que não vou poder ver Charlie ou minha mãe, não é? – Essa pergunta estava em minha mente há algum tempo. Afinal como eu ia continuar com a mesma aparência daqui há alguns anos? Só de pensar em não vê-los mais, dava uma dor no peito. Sempre que podia tentava evitar pensar nisso, mas esse pensamento estava cada vez mais presente.

- Sim. Depois de um tempo vamos ter que ir a outro lugar para te esconder... Não poderemos voltar enquanto qualquer um de seus amigos continuarem vivos. – Eu realmente não esperava que ele falasse sobre isso com tanta calma. Estávamos discutindo a morte de meus amigos e de meus pais com essa facilidade que eu me arrepiei. - É sua escolha Bella. Eu preciso te mostrar todos os lados dessa escolha, não quero que deixe sua vida para trás por mim.

- Não vou deixar minha vida pra trás. Edward, eu não posso ter 90 anos e namorar um cara de 17. – Ele revirou os olhos com isso, parece fútil? – Eu não posso viver sabendo que um dia irei morrer e você vai sair a procura dos Volturi só pra acabar com a sua existência também. Eu quero ter uma vida eterna pra ficar do seu lado, porque a única pessoa que eu realmente preciso é você, e só você. Não importa quantas vezes vamos ter que viajar, eu vou estar com você. Eternamente.

Eu não tinha certeza do que tinha dito, sim, eu precisava de Edward mais do que de ar mas... Abandonar minha família não era algo que eu ficava feliz em pensar.

- Você é minha existência e eu só vou viver enquanto você viver também.

- Vamos viver pra sempre então. – Viver pra sempre do lado de Edward não ia ser difícil. Naquele momento eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa: eu havia feito a escolha certa.

Havia escolhido Edward.

**Fezinha Evans**** LÓGICO que seu comentário vale - não me importa que até o último capitulo só você leia - pra mim já é bastante. brigada pela força, minha linda!**

**Só posto com comentários.**


	4. Chapter 4

Havia escolhido Edward

_Havia escolhido Edward._

Terminei de comer e fomos para minha casa. Minha decisão estava tomada, só faltava... O casamento. Ora, por favor, eu fui criada ouvindo todos os lados ruins que um matrimonio poderia ter, não era de se esperar que eu fosse contra? Mas eu não poderia me colocar contra o desejo de Edward, não depois de tê-lo feito sofrer tanto... Não depois de saber que teríamos nossa noite de núpcias e logo após eu me tornaria uma linda e forte vampira. Uma vampira que poderia estar com Edward sempre, nas lutas, nas caçadas, em tudo.

- No que está pensando?

- Em como vai ser minha primeira caçada. – A verdade é que eu tinha medo de não gostar de... Ser 'vegetariana'. – E se eu não conseguir?

Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento antes de desviar os olhos da estrada, e como eu odiava quando ele fazia isso, e com o sorriso torto de sempre responder:

- Você vai ser a primeira de nós que teve a oportunidade de escolher antes qual tipo de alimentação vai querer. Acho que vai ser até mais fácil pra você do que pro resto de nós.

- Você ainda vai gostar de mim? – Sussurrei. - Afinal, sempre foi contra essa transformação... E se quando eu me transformar você não me querer mais?

- Tire isso da cabeça, Bella. Nem que você se transformasse em um zumbi com os olhos atrás da cabeça e sem boca eu ainda te amaria mais do que o sol pode queimar.

Eu apenas continuei olhando pra ele. O que eu poderia dizer? É lógico que eu o amava mais do que tudo nesse mundo, mais do que poderia caber em meu peito.

- Eu também te amo. Muito mais do que você imagina. – Muito mais do que eu mesma imagino.

Edward me sorriu enquanto estacionava em frente à casa de Charlie. As luzes estavam apagadas, Charlie agora ia dormir antes que eu chegasse, o que era um alivio já que assim eu não teria que dar um monte de explicação detalhada sobre como havia sido meu encontro.

Entramos na casa e fomos ao meu quarto, qualquer pessoa normal saberia que iríamos ter uma noite... 'Agitada', mas o meu namorado era Edward. Nada de agitações, só ele murmurando minha canção para me fazer dormir. Fui me ajeitar no banheiro e quando voltei ele estava deitado na minha cama com um olhar pensativo. Deitei ao seu lado e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito frio e duro. Para qualquer pessoa não seria exatamente confortável, mas para mim era inexplicável.

- Com sono? – Perguntou enquanto afagava meu cabelo.

- Um pouco... No que está pensando?

Ele riu. – Essa pergunta é minha! Estava lembrando como você fica no seu vestido de noiva.

Soltei um gemido baixo. Sempre tentava evitar a lembrança do meu vestido que Alice havia encomendado pra mim. – Ei, não pode ver a noiva com vestido antes do casamento. Dá azar.

Edward gargalhou e eu sentia como se estivesse deslizando por uma nuvem através daquele som divino. – Não sabia que era tão supersticiosa. Bella, você vai se casar com um vampiro, o que mais há de azarado nesse mundo?

- Se esse vampiro for o amor da sua vida, eu não diria que isso é azar.

Senti seus lábios pousarem em minha cabeça. Como já era de se esperar, Edward começou a cantar minha música e em poucos minutos acabei adormecendo.

Ainda não havia aberto os olhos, mas tatuei minha cama a procura de meu... Noivo. Em vão, ele não estava. Abri os olhos depressa e me sentei com tanta rapidez que fiquei tonta. Passei os olhos pelo quarto e vi uma rosa com um bilhete no meu criado-mudo.

"_Fui me encontrar com Alice. Cuide da rosa, imagine que ela seja meu amor. Estou com saudade, Edward"._

**TheBlueMemory****, aai obrigada pelo comentário! Fico super feliz que esteja gostando -**

**Fezinha Evans****, então, eu ia liberar assim que eu fiz a fic, só que eu esqueci ¬¬ pra variar, daí eu achei que já tinha liberado Oo' Ai se viu? Edward fez 117 anos o Ele poderia muito bem usar sua 'experiência' pra deixar a Bella com menos fogo e parar de pensar no Jacob ¬¬ Brigada pelos comentários, linda, obrigada meeesmo :D**

**Susaninha****, obrigada pela força, querida :D**

**Só posto com comentário.**


	5. Chapter 5

Havia escolhido Edward

"_Fui me encontrar com Alice. Cuide da rosa, imagine que ela seja meu amor. Estou com saudade, Edward"._

Havia passado alguns dias... Faltavam apenas dois para o casamento. Tentava não pensar muito naquilo, porém não conseguia. Estava muito claro na minha cabeça.

Sempre que pensava que podia me acostumar com a idéia, alguma coisa aparecia e mudava tudo. Estava assustada e com medo, esperava que Edward não interpretasse meu silêncio nesses últimos dias de um jeito errado. As vezes nem eu mesma entendia porque me sentia daquele jeito, Eu ia passar o resto da eternidade com ele... E teria para sempre a mesma idade, então de um certo modo, seria sempre 'nova demais' para me casar. Tentei me conformar, acabaria me casando em algum dia mesmo. Só que nunca em toda minha vida, nem em meus piores pesadelos, sonhei que casaria tão cedo.

Alice deveria aparecer em alguns minutos. Iríamos juntas ao shopping já que, aparentemente eu estava me demonstrando muito desanimada nesses últimos dias, e segundo ela, "nada melhor do que passar uma tarde no shopping com nossa melhor amiga". Ah, eu consigo dizer 10 coisas melhores a se fazer.

Houve uma batidinha na porta e peguei minha bolsa.

- Oi Bella!

- Oi Alice. – Ela estava linda, só pra variar um pouco. Tratei de tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, em pouco tempo, seria quase tão linda quanto ela.

Fomos conversando no caminho. Era fácil com Alice, eu sabia que podia confiar nela... O único problema era que não podia confiar na mente dela perto de Edward.

Ela comprou quase todo o shopping pra mim, mesmo eu insistindo inúmeras vezes que poderia pagar, que havia levado dinheiro. Nem preciso dizer que tudo o que eu gostei, ela não quis levar – nem me deixar comprar.

Paramos para que eu pudesse almoçar na área de alimentação.

- Decide perguntar. – Ela disse.

Eu estava tentando decidir se perguntava ou não... Suspirei, acabaria perguntando de algum jeito e de qualquer forma, ela sempre ficava sabendo. – Como vai ser? O casamento.

Os olhos dela brilharam. – Perfeito. Vocês dois vão estar tão lindos, todos vão estar felizes... Vai ter uma hora em que você vai precisar fazer uma coisa que não vai querer... Só não consigo ver o que é... Não entendo isso, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Edward vai ficar feliz e você vai perceber que não foi de todo ruim.

- Você sabe... Se Edward vai continuar me amando mesmo depois de eu virar vampira? – Havia sussurrado a ultima palavra. Não queria admitir mas não foi apenas por estarmos em local publico.

Alice por um momento deixou uma expressão de choque em sua face mas logo depois essa se mudei para irritação. – Até parece que o amor que ele sente por você pode diminuir apenas por você se transformar. Ele não quer que você vire humana simplesmente porque tem medo que você se arrependa depois. Por favor, Bella

Eu me senti mais feliz depois daquela resposta, conversamos um pouco sobre ela e Jasper e eu sempre me surpreendia quando via nos olhos dela, brilho de felicidade sempre que dizia o nome de seu marido. Eu sabia que as pessoas podia ver isso nos meus olhos quando pensava em Edward. Eu já vira aquele brilho nos olhos de Edward quando olhava para mim. Achei fofo.

- Rosalie ainda é contra... Que eu me transforme?

- Você já ouviu a história dela, sabe que no fundo ela só quer o seu bem.

- Eu sei... Só seria um pouco mais fácil se ela também pudesse entender como me sinto, porque preciso virar uma de vocês.

- Ela entende... E é isso o que ela mais admira em você. – Garantiu-me Alice.

Passamos a tarde toda renovando meu guarda-roupas e no fim do dia estava exausta.

Despedi-me de Alice e após um banho deitei em minha cama pensando como sentia saudade de Edward mesmo tendo visto-o ontem.

Amanhã faltaria um dia.

**susaninha ****obriigada! Mesmo, mesmo -**

**Luisa ****ah cara, obrigada --**

**TheBlueMemory**** Ah eu tento não mudar muito... Sei la se consigo, mas eu gosto /) haha brigada querida ******

**Fezinha Evans**** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA é hoje né -**

**Nenhum presente pra ele :p eu tinha escrito essa fic há um tempinho já só que sempre morri de vergonha de postar, daí eu nunca planejei os dias ¬¬ cara, eu não consigo fazer capitulo bom pro Edward, coitado : hahaha eu até pensei em mudar esse passeio da Bella com a Alice só que daí eu teria que mudar toda a continuação... Edward vai ter que esperar um pouco 8)**

**Brigada pelo comentário :D**

**Só posto com comentário.**

**Parabéns Edward -**


	6. Chapter 6

Amanhã faltaria um dia

_Amanhã faltaria um dia._

Então eu iria me casar amanhã. Não poderia estar menos despreparada.

Quando abri os olhos de manhã, demorei um pouco para perceber a presença de Edward no quarto. Ele olhou para mim abrindo aquele sorriso torto. Pulei em cima dele, estava morrendo de saudades. Mas podia perceber que ele estava nervoso, algo o incomodava.

- O que foi? – perguntei-lhe.

- Bella... Alice viu alguns de nós vindo para cá. – Enrijeci e sabia que ele podia perceber isso. Em minha mente logo vieram os Volturi.

- Hm... Quem?

- Sabe aquele clã... Que fica no norte? – Eu sabia... O clã em que Laurent ficou quando James e Victória me caçavam, o clã em que Tânia pertencia... Tânia, a linda e poderosa vampira que tinha segundas intenções com o meu... Noivo.

- Eles estão vindo para cá? Todos? – Por favor, por favor, que todos menos Tânia viessem, ora, era meu casamento.

- Hmm... Não, apenas dois. Tânia e um amigo dela, talvez seja seu companheiro, Alice disse que ele é "novo". – Ah, mas claro que Tânia viria. – Ela ficou sabendo sobre meu casamento e quis vir...

Pude perceber que ele não quis continuar, estava escondendo algo, algo que provavelmente não me agradaria.

- Ah... Então ela só veio para o casamento? Quero dizer, depois de amanhã ela irá embora, certo?

- Na verdade, ela e seu companheiro pretender ficar um pouco, acho que uma semana talvez... Mas de qualquer forma estaremos longe, será nossa lua-de-mel, lembra? – e ele sorriu o sorriso que me fez parar de respirar, que me fez esquecer o assunto por alguns segundos. – Bella?

- Oi... Ah claro, lua-de-mel... Você lembra que não vamos realmente ter uma lua-de-mel não é? – Ele prometera que me transformaria depois que nos casássemos... De repente quis virar uma vampira "nova" agora, quis poder ser forte e linda o suficiente para mostrar a Tânia que eu podia competir com ela, que ela também deveria se sentir ameaçada por mim.

Edward suspirou um suspiro resignado que mostrava claramente o que ele pensava sobre a minha transformação.

- Claro Bella. Estaremos longe e sozinhos, de qualquer forma - e essa era a parte em que eu me concentrava toda vez que lembrava do casamento. – Vá se arrumar, devemos estar em minha casa para recebê-los.

Sai do quarto sem acreditar que ele realmente queria que eu fosse ver os... Vampiros que estavam a caminho. Ele sempre ficava tenso quando havia outro ser de sua espécie que não fosse sua família perto... Lógico que o bando de James e os Volturi não eram exatamente amigáveis, mas mesmo assim, fiquei surpresa de saber que estaria na hora em que Tânia e seu companheiro chegasse. De certo modo, pensei, seria bom que ela visse que ele está comigo.

Depois de ter escovado os dentes e lavado o rosto, voltei ao meu quarto para me trocar. Edward, como já deveria saber, tinha saído para me dar privacidade.

Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul com mangas compridas. Sabia que de qualquer jeito ficaria com meu casaco.

Desci para avisar Charlie e tomar meu café-da-manhã.

- Acordou cedo. – Ele estava na sala vendo TV.

- É. Escuta pai, vou ter que sair agora, vai chegar... Uns amigos da família de Edward para o casamento e ele quer me apresentar, tudo bem?

- Ah claro, eu ia sair hoje mesmo, me ligaram da delegacia, precisam de mim lá hoje. Volta tarde?

- Hm... Acredito que não – E depois parei. Onde Tânia iria ficar a noite? Edward com certeza ter que passar essa noite comigo, não me importava se o casamento seria amanhã.

**lunamc****: Obrigada pelo comentário. Ah, leia os livros sim, são ótimos o eu viciei quando li ******

**liicia****: ai quem não ama? Haha, perfeito 3 obrigada pelo comentário (:**

**Só posto com comentário.**


	7. Chapter 7

- Hm

_- Hm... Acredito que não – E depois parei. Onde Tânia iria ficar a noite? Edward com certeza ter que passar essa noite comigo, não me importava se o casamento seria amanhã._

O caminho para sua casa foi silencioso. Eu estava nervosa e ele tentava entender o porquê. Ora, era ingenuidade demais.

- O que está pensando? – ele parecia irritado.

- Estava pensando em amanhã... Em como vai ser depois. Se sente preparado?

Edward estava sorrindo, relaxado.

- Não, nem um pouco... E você?

Essa resposta me acalmou um pouco. Pensei que era só eu.

- Não. Passou rápido né? O que vai acontecer depois? – eu sabia o que iria acontecer, obviamente, só que preferia manter a conversa a ter que ficar me remoendo com meus pensamentos em Tânia.

- Depois iremos para nossa lua-de-mel comemorar nosso casamento... E depois... - ele se interrompeu. Será que ele ainda tinha alguma esperança que eu voltasse à trás? Oh, coitado.

Chegamos a sua casa e estávamos a caminho da porta de entrada quando ele me parou.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, eles não são perigosos. – Como se fosse com isso que eu estivesse me importando.

Ri nervosamente antes de puxá-lo para dentro.

Ao entráramos estava tudo como sempre, claro, aberto. Porém ao passar pela sala percebi a presença de duas pessoas que ainda não conhecia.

Alice veio correndo ao nosso lado me dando um beijo de boas-vindas no rosto. Sorri para ela e fomos até o centro da sala onde todos estavam agora.

- Olá Bella, seja bem-vinda – disse educadamente Esme enquanto sorria.

- Estes são Edmund e Tânia, pertencem aquele clã do Alasca que já deve ter ouvido falar. Vieram para o casamento. - Enquanto Carlisle falava não pude deixar de perceber que Tânia me avaliava e pousava os olhos rápidos nas mãos cruzadas de Edward e eu.

- É um prazer finalmente conhece-la Bella. – Disse Tânia enquanto se aproximava para estender-me a mão. Fiquei atônita.

- O prazer é todo meu – foi o máximo que pude dizer. Quando eu finalmente olhei direito para ela tive certeza que meu rosto ficou mais branco que o de costume.

Jamais imaginei que outra mulher pudesse ser mais linda ou tão linda quanto Rosalie. O que deixava muito claro que nunca tinha visto Tânia. Loura de cabelos compridos, seu corpo era tão escultural quando de Rosalie, porém era um pouco mais alta. Seu rosto era de uma beleza capaz de deixar qualquer um apaixonado com o mais breve olhar. Não percebi quando meu queixo caiu, mas concertei minha expressão ao ver Edmund vir ao nosso encontro.

- Olá Bella – Edmund disse. Ele era incrivelmente bonito, musculoso, com o corpo parecido com o de Jasper, cabelos escuros e rebeldes.

Naquele momento o que eu mais queria ouvir era que os dois eram namorados, casados, noivos, o que quer que fosse. Não sabia quanto tempo poderia agüentar com a beleza intimidadora de Tânia por perto. Como Edward pode dizer não a ela e estar apaixonado por mim?

Fui com Alice para o quarto com a desculpa que queria falar algo sobre o casamento.

- Pode perguntar! – Ela me disse quando viu minha excitação. Acho que já sabia o que eu ia perguntar.

- Ela está aqui... Pelo casamento ou... Pelo Edward? – a resposta estava clara em seus olhos dourados. Edward, com certeza teria que "dormir" em casa esta noite.

**Lunamc**** haha então, vai ter que esperar :p briigada pelo comentário - me deixa tão feliiz \o\ ahahaha**

**Liicia ****verdade o :p brigada pelo comentário :D **

**Alessandra ****SAIUHDAIUOEIHUIODUOUSH nooossa nem fala, mas eu já to na lista já, esperando ansiosamente com a janela do quarto aberta pela noite que Edward vir me ver dormir brigada pelo comentário :D**

**bunny holly ****aah brigada amor - que bom que gosta :**

**Princesa Chi ****se ela largar o Edward no altar eu entro de noiva e me caso com ele :D que taal? o hahahaa ai o livro vicia né -- to morrendo aqui pelo BD .-. até :**

**Dny ****aai que honra ser a primeira -- só acho melhor ler outras... eu nunca escrevi nada na vida e nem sei como escrever direito ******** o problema é que não tem muitas fics de Twilight ainda ¬¬ tem que esperar até o filme ser lançado e comece a modinha pra ter mais fics...mas eu supero 8) haha brigada pelo comentário ;D**

**Só posto com comentários.**

**Vou ficar um tempo sem postar por ir viajar esta semana mesmo.**


	8. Chapter 8

- Ela está aqui

_- Ela está aqui... Pelo casamento ou... Pelo Edward? – a resposta estava clara em seus olhos dourados. Edward, com certeza teria que "dormir" em casa esta noite._

- Alice... Você sabe o quanto ela é linda? O quanto ela combina com ele? – eu estava exasperada, Tanya havia vindo aqui só pelo _meu _Edward? Era meu casamento, meus convidados. Ok, pensamento egoísta, talvez ela fosse convidada dele...

- Calma Bella, Edward ama você, e só você. Não é a Tanya quem vai mudar isso. Ele já a rejeitou uma vez antes, por que não de novo?

Aquilo era um caso a se pensar.

- É... Acho que sim, é só que eu não quero ter com quem competir e se for pra competir com ela simplesmente não há competição.

- Bella, por favor, ouça o que está dizendo, Tanya não vai roubar o Edward de você.

- Você viu isso? Vai dar tudo certo?

- Vai – a resposta dela era confiante... Mas por algum motivo que eu não sei qual é eu não confiava naqueles olhos brilhantes e dourados. – Desce, ele deve estar cansado de esperar.

- Ah, Edward. Senti tanto sua falta.

Eu não conseguia acreditar, ela estava mesmo abraçando meu noivo? Melhor, Edward estava abraçando aquela vampira linda e encantadora? Comecei a descer as escadas mais rápido do que deveria e acabei tropeçando em meus próprios pés, porém antes mesmo de chegar ao chão, senti duas mãos frias me abraçarem pela cintura e me colocar de pé.

- Por que tanta pressa? – Será que ele sabia o que o sorriso torto dele me causava?

- Queria te ver. – Queria tirar a Tanya de cima de você. Ai que saco, eu nunca senti ciúmes na vida, não acho que sei como lidar bem com isso.

- Cuidado para não se machucar, Bella – a voz dela era linda demais, mas eu podia sentir um escárnio escondido. E aparentemente, Edward também.

- Sua mãe chega hoje, não é? – Edward me perguntou.

Eu havia me esquecido completamente desse detalhe, minha mãe ia vir para ver como estava os preparativos para o casamento, uma vez que Alice não deixou que ela se intrometesse muito. Eu tinha a leve impressão que minha mãe não gostou muito de não poder se inteirar completamente sobre o casamento.

- Chega... Acho que já deve estar a caminho da casa de Charlie.

- E você precisa ir para lá? – Eu precisava só que não queria que ele ficasse sozinho com ela.

- Hmm... Acho que sim.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Sim – respondi antes mesmo de pensar, muito rápido. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha – se não se importar, claro.

- Lógico que não, quero ver sua mãe de qualquer jeito, quero saber o que ela pensa de verdade.

- Ei, não é para ficar lendo a mente dos meus pais não.

- Se eu não posso ler a sua, preciso saber como que é a daqueles que te criaram – me respondeu Edward com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Tanya fez um barulho estranho com a boca, acho que para nos lembrar que ela estava na sala... Tinha me esquecido completamente dela, que ironia.

De repente minha raiva desapareceu. Quando olhei para o lado percebi o porquê disso. Jasper estava entrando na sala com um sorriso no rosto.

- Advinha! Emmett conseguiu os ingressos, tudo pronto para a festa! – Se antes era impossível resistir ao entusiasmo de Jasper, agora era impossível. Nunca tinha o visto tão feliz.

Edward lançou um olhar de canto de olho para mim e deu um sorriso como quem se desculpa.

- Que festa? – perguntei.

- Despedida de solteiro – respondeu um alegre Jasper enquanto dava um tapinha de leve no ombro de Edward e subia escada acima.

**lunamc****: ****vai estrear em dezembro sim! Até agora, no Brasil a data é 25 de dezembro. Vamos ter que esperar que não mudem as datas ¬¬**

**Princesa Chi: ****e eu que to lendo um livro e de repente percebo que parei de ler pra pensar em twilight? Haha que pior :p ai cara, o pior é que tem um quote do livro de verdade que mostra que a Tanya aparece ¬¬ nem quero ver :**

**Elisa: ****ah, a Tanya aparece no BD né...eu até que gostei na verdade, porque coitado do Edward, só ele se morde de ciúmes, um absurdo ;O asiuhdioue**

**Liicia: ****haha coitaada /) brigada pelo comentário :D**

**Carolina: ****então, eu passei um tempo sem postar porque eu tava viajando :p mas obrigada por comentar - espero que goste desse post :**

**-Lááh:**** ahh obrigada querida! :**

**Darklokura: ****aaaaaaaaaai que vergoooonha .. aai muito obrigada amor, mesmo - Eu tento deixar os personagens com as mesmas características, mas igual mesmo só Stephenie né /) mas muito obrigada . Então, desculpa a demora, eu tava viajando :p ;**

**Lyh: ****ai obrigada flor! -**

**Mônica: ****pode deixar, não paro não - haha :D obrigada!**

**Só posto com comentários.**


	9. Chapter 9

- Despedida de solteiro – respondeu um alegre Jasper enquanto dava um tapinha de leve no ombro de Edward e subia escada acima

- Despedida de solteiro – respondeu um alegre Jasper enquanto dava um tapinha de leve no ombro de Edward e subia escada acima.

- Despedida de solteiro?

- Uhum, achamos que Edward deve se divertir um pouco antes de se comprometer. – Emmett respondeu.

- Mas ele sempre esteve comprometido.

- Não é nada demais Bella, não estamos indo para um clube de strippers ou algo parecido – Jasper piscou para mim. Ah, claro, agora eu estava mesmo aliviada.

- Não confio em vocês.

- Confia em mim? – Edward perguntou-me com os olhos brilhantes.

- Encontramos você no carro – Jasper sussurrou. Pude ouvir uma risada abafada vinda de Emmett provavelmente.

- Confio em você, não em seus irmãos.

- Eu prometo que estarei lá amanhã! – Ele me disse como se fosse uma piada extremamente hilária.

- É melhor que esteja. – Beijei-lhe pela última vez.

Abri os olhos quando percebi a luz, não tinha dormido mais que três horas esta noite. Era hoje o dia em que eu adquiriria mais um sobrenome. Bella Cullen... Não soava errado, parecia extremamente certo para mim. Mas eu não podia deixar de me sentir nervosa.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro. As intenções de Alice eram claras, ela tomaria conta de mim o dia inteiro, já estava me preparando para as horas a seguir. Esperava não ficar louca.

Estava a caminho da casa de Edward quando vi um vulto correndo ao lado da caminhonete, em um piscar de olhos, a porta de passageiro se abriu e Alice estava sentada ao meu lado.

- Como está? – A voz dela estava incrivelmente entusiasmada, mesmo para Alice.

- Nervosa.

- O que é isso embaixo dos seus olhos? Você não dormiu? Não acredito nisso, Bella, até parece que gosta de me dar trabalho... – e Alice continuou falando o durante todo o trajeto até sua casa.

Estacionei na clareira e fui arrastada para dentro da casa por Alice que mal me dava tempo de sorrir para o resto da família. E eu mal tive tempo de ver a decoração também.

O banheiro de Alice era definitivamente maior do que três cabeleireiros e provavelmente muito mais abastecido.

- Hm, Alice, eu não quero ficar muito pintada...

- Não estrague minha diversão Bella, essa é a parte mais divertida do dia.

- Só se for pra você – resmunguei.

Mas não tive muito que reclamar porque as mãos de Alice eram tão suaves e leves que eu mal podia senti-las, o que era estranho já que sua pele era de mármore. Não sei ao certo quantas vezes, mas cochilei em alguns momentos.

Minha mãe estava na casa junto de Esme fazendo os últimos preparativos. Todos estavam ocupados, menos eu. Segundo Alice, meu dever hoje era ficar quieta, a deixando fazer seu serviço.

Eu estava tão cansada que não tive ânimo de contradizê-la.

Acordei com Alice me chamando, hora de por o vestido.

- Pode se olhar no espelho agora Bella – os olhos da minha futura irmã estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Fiquei feliz por vê-la tão contente.

**Aaaaaaaah me desculpem pela demora, nem sei o que falar. A verdade é que eu ando correndo feito louca, sem tempo para nada. Mas prometo que vou tentar postar mais rápido da próxima vez : Agora eu estou lendo MS, e cara, é perfeito - UHAUAHUAH**

**Hithi: ****Eu até posso te avisar por e-mail, é só me mandar :D**

**Lunamc: ****Tem BD sim, já foi traduzido até.**

**Só posto com comentários.**


End file.
